


The One Direction House: Niall's Mouth

by Momma_Char_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Char_17/pseuds/Momma_Char_17
Summary: The boys of One Direction share a house of organized chaos. Niall and Harry being the youngest are subjected to a more controlled lifestyle under the watchful eye and direction of Liam, Louis and Zayn. Niall's mouth and cheek goes too far one afternoon and is taken to hand by Liam.





	The One Direction House: Niall's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any awful errors and for the general content of my twisted mind. Daddy Direction and cuddly Niall is just too much for me to handle!

“Lunch!” Zayn hollered throughout the house. 

 

Niall sat lounged out on the couch watching a footie match. Actually he really wasn’t paying attention to the match on TV. He had started out watching the match and Tweeted out about his favorite team, Derby County. Then, of course, some wanker had made a comment engaging the young Irishman. So now, he sat completely lost in his phone responding with his best witt and cheek possible.

 

“Niallers, you coming?” Liam entered the living room. He was ignored as well. “Niall!” He raised his voice slightly finally getting a reaction.

 

“What?” Niall shot back without looking up. 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Liam came to stand behind the couch. For whatever reason, his young friend-turned-brother had had a real cheeky attitude of late and it was wearing thin on the older boys of the house.

 

Two years earlier, the famous pop band, One Direction was formed in front of the public eye on national television. Since then, the five young band members had become a unique family of sorts. Living together in a large four bedroom mansion, a natural hierarchy formed. 

 

Niall and Harry, being the youngest, become the baby brothers that needed the most loving guidance and direction, no pun intended. Louis, Zayn and Liam acted as both brothers and parents when the need arose. In the early stages, in order to keep each other grounded from the crazy pop life, they all discussed what was necessary to do so. 

 

Harry and Louis had developed into a romantic relationship that, though the fans strongly suspected, was dutifully kept hidden. But in their home, the two were one. They shared the large master suite on the main level of the house. Louis was the dominant of the relationship, establishing control and oversight of Harry. However, when necessary, the other two older boys had been known to take Harry under their wing and help guide or correct him.

 

Niall, the innocent one, needed the most attention. Everyone felt the need to protect him, mainly due to his battles of anxiety and lower self-esteem. Even Harry, being younger, had cuddled a panic-stricken Niall on occasion. But it wasn’t always cuddles and security Niall craved. He was a rather obstinate and cheeky bloke who needed reigning in often. 

 

And, just like Harry, that came in the form of corporal punishment. Niall wasn’t a stranger to the burning of his backside. Both Bobby Horan and Maura Gallagher had wielded a heavy slipper to redirect Niall’s life choices. In fact, embarrassingly enough, Niall had received a spanking the week before his audition on X-Factor after sassing his mother one too many times.

 

So with five boys living under one roof, order and symbalance was established after a lengthy family meeting. It was decided that Harry and Niall would be given warnings to correct behaviors and if necessary a spanking could be issued by any of the three older boys. The older three then took the responsibility of adulthood from the two younger ones allowing them to continue in as much normalcy of life as possible. In Niall’s eyes, it was a fair trade. He doesn’t worry about things an adult has to and he knows the boys always have his back and will take care of him.

 

“Phone.” Liam spoke with his authoritative, Daddy Direction voice.

 

Liam had noticed where Niall’s attention was directed, and something in his gut warned him that Niall was not making good choices. 

 

Whipping his head back, the blonde’s reaction confirmed Liam’s suspensions. Niall’s blue eyes always revealed his guilt. “Now.” His voice dangerously low.

 

With a huff of frustration, he handed over the phone to the other boy anticipating the tongue lashing he’d get. And it came quickly. “Niall James! What are you doing engaged some twat on Twitter?” 

 

“That’s just it! He’s being an ass and I needed to correct him!” He shouted indignantly. He crossed his arms in frustration. Why Liam had to catch him? Even though he knew it wouldn’t be long before one of the boys saw via their own Twitter accounts.

 

Liam pressed a button locking the phone and slide it in his pocket, “I’ll be holding on to this.”

 

Niall threw his arms against the couching reminding Liam of a sullen teenager, which Niall was fully portraying in this moment. “Why?” He shouted!

 

“Because apparently you cannot keep yourself from responding to idiocy, so I will help you. And because when Freya calls to scold you for once again arguing on Twitter, I can tell her you no longer have your phone to appease her.” Liam spoke of one of their handlers who was usually the media controller. She had more than earned her keep trying to clean up many messes released on Twitter for the world to see. 

 

Niall’s cheeks burned at the reprimand, but he didn’t have anything else to fire back with, so he sat and stewed. 

 

“Zayn has finished lunch. Let’s go eat.” Liam attempted to diffuse the situation with the invitation to food, but Niall didn’t rise from the couch. Instead he seemed to burrow deeper into the couch in protest. An aggravated sigh warned Niall he was pushing it.

 

“Now, Niall.” Liam growled from behind the boy.

 

“Not hungry.” Niall clipped.

 

Liam took a step closer to the back of the couch and dropped his hand onto Niall’s shoulder causing the smaller boy to shiver in anticipation. With a gentle squeeze, Liam tried to remain calm. “Then you can come sit at the table and not eat.”

 

It wasn’t really a rule but more of a tradition of sorts. Everyone ate together at the kitchen table when home. It helped keep the family dynamics together and helped maintain a traditional life in tact instead of eating on the couch like they tended to do on the road.

 

“No thank you.” 

 

Liam was quickly losing his patience and he was hungry as well which definitely did not help. At that time, Louis and Harry finally emerged from the sitting room where they were relaxing and by the looks of it snogging a bit. Instantly, Louis picked up the tension between the two boys.

 

“Everything alright here?” He asked casually.

 

Liam added a not so gentle squeeze to Niall’s shoulders while he responded, “Oh just Niall causing me to lose my patience.”

 

“So nothing new.” Louis’ light laughter flitted across the room and landed on Niall’s ears causing his blood to warm to a greater heat.

 

If he couldn’t fight the wanker on Twitter, then Louis would substitute just fine. “Fuck you! You cunt!” He shouted loudly.

 

It took less than two a second for Louis to register the words that drew him to a stop. Harry, whose hand was snug in Louis’, began to sweat and his backside tingled in sympathy. There were strict rules in the house about swearing, which lead Niall to more than his fair share of hidings. No cussing outside the bedroom. Results were a sore backside and a mouth full of soap.

 

Louis looked over at the boy whose shoulders were held tall despite Liam’s hand gripping one. Niall had been pushing the boundaries since they had returned from the shortened promo tour. He should have gotten his butt tanned the previous evening when he threw a fit after losing a game of FIFA, but Zayn had just sent him off to bed blaming his mood on lack of solid sleep. Louis wanted to haul him over his knee then and there.

 

A nonverbal conversation was exchanged between Liam and Louis.  _ You got this? _

 

Liam nodded and Louis continued towards the kitchen having to give a gentle tug of Harry’s hand who had still been gaping at his best friend. “Harold.” Louis’ soft voice breaking through Harry’s frozen state. The two left the living room feeling the instant relief of tension as they entered the kitchen.

 

“Should have handled him last night.” Louis quipped as he pulled a chair out from the table. 

 

Zayn had been forcing himself to remain in the kitchen instead of intervening between Niall and Liam. Though he was no stranger in taking Niall to task, he was usually the one who tried to calm the storm of Liam. Guilt settled in his gut as he heard the explosions earlier. Louis was right. “I know.” He said as he passed a dish of potatoes to Harry.

 

“Alright, Niall, come with me. You can have soap for lunch then.” Liam’s words carrying heavy in the now emptied room.

 

Niall knew this would be the consequences to his outburst even before the words came out of his mouth. In fact, he knew he’d probably go to sleep with a sore backside once Louis or Liam found exactly all he had said to the Twitter world. But the knowledge did not make submitting any easier. 

 

The most minute move of the head declined the invitation to join Liam, who drew a deep breath to maintain his control over his anger. He stormed around the couch and stood now in front of Niall who despite his earlier resolve now shrunk in Liam’s foreboding presence. 

 

“Try that again?” Liam said.

 

Niall decided silence was his best defense if he wanted to sit any time soon. Liam’s dark eyebrows raised as Niall’s silence. “You have until the count of three or you will be getting the belt. Is that what you want?” 

 

The belt was not something Niall had grown up being on the receiving end. But that hadn’t been true in Liam’s world. He personally knew the motivating factor associated with the belt on a wayward backside, but he didn’t use it often. Niall usually received the slipper that Bobby Horan had gifted the older boys when it was discussed one night in Ireland. Harry’s backside most often conversed with the back of an old fashioned wooden hairbrush. Classic like the curly-haired boy.

 

“One” Liam began his count internally willing Niall to end his fight. 

 

Silence.

 

With a shake of his head in frustration, “Two.”

 

Shockingly, Niall glared at Liam. He knew he was guilty but he didn't care. At that moment, he just wanted Liam to go to hell. He even said under his breath as Liam spoke “Three”.

 

Liam wasn’t going to waste his words. Instead, he reached out for Niall’s thin bicep and easily lifted the younger boy from the safety of the couch. Niall’s feet landed on the ground and instantly he yelped as Liam’s hand crashed against his backside. Liam smacked Niall’s rump five times with medium force, but he already saw the break in Niall’s facade. 

 

The two marched...well more like one marched and the other was lead...through the living area towards the small washroom off the kitchen entrance. This half bath held a small sink next to a toilet used mostly by guests. However, if one was to open the drawer of the small vanity, they would find a unique stash of small sized soap bars from a wide number of hotels. It had been Zayn’s asinine comment that lead to the boys collecting the unused bars of soap from each of their hotel stays. 

 

Though it would be a unique item for collection, they served a genuine purpose in the One Direction household. Niall watched even though he truly did not want to, but it was like a traffic accident he could not pull his eyes from watching. Liam’s large hands unwrapped a small bar, turned on the taps, ran the bar under the water and created a soapy lather. Giving it a hard shake to clean off the excess, he turned to Niall with sad eyes. He had done this one too many times to the young boy.

 

“Open.” He commanded.

 

Niall’s bottom lip sucked in and he whimpered a small protest. Liam counted in his head giving the boy a chance to obey without more directives. But Niall just whined out a simple “please” hoping to change Liam’s mind.

 

“You’re already getting five strikes with the belt. You want ten?” He challenged. 

 

Niall’s eyes narrowed in a challenge. Liam was flabbergasted at the glare Niall was sending him. Though Niall’s adjustment back home after any time out of the house took a toll of the boy, this was an attitude not seen often. He needed to figure out how to find his cuddly and sweet Niallers.

 

“Fine.” He turned his back to Niall and dropped the soap in the sink. For a moment, Niall thought he’d won the battle and he smugly smiled. After washing and drying his hands, he once again gripped Niall’s upper arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. “Zayn?” He called as he dragged Niall into the kitchen towards the table where the other lads sat eating.

 

“Yeah.” The Bradford boy pushed back from the table.

 

“Go grab me the belt please. Niall apparently wants to take care of that before he gets his mouth washed out with soap.” Liam pulled Niall to stand between his legs once he sat down at his place at the table. 

 

“Take your time. I’m going to just give Niall a nice hand spanking until you get back.” He pulled Niall across his lap. Despite the blonde’s resistance, none that matched Liam’s strength, he gripped Niall’s waist and brought his hand crashing against the pert bottom.

 

Liam’s large hand continued to rain swats down. “Liam!” Niall shouted in protest after a good twenty smacks had landed. “Stop!” Tears battled and he bit his lip willing them to stay. He wouldn’t cry. 

 

Though Liam had said not to rush, Zayn walked with purpose to the small secluded study where most discipline was handed out in their home. Discipline spankings were not unheard of in the living room or kitchen, but most often the formal dealings were done in private. Liam must have been over Niall’s behavior to be dishing out his spanking in front of everyone. When he made it back into the kitchen, Niall was yelping with every spank from Liam’s hand. 

 

The witnesses knew Liam was not spanking with his full force. He actually was giving Niall very light swats considering how much Niall deserved a proper spanking. But that didn’t stop Niall from carrying on like he was getting the thrashing of his life as he screamed at Liam to cease. 

 

The belt in Zayn’s hand was nothing more than a well-worn dress belt that Liam had received many times as a younger lad. Dropping it on the table near Liam, Zayn couldn’t resist to put a hand on Niall’s blonde locks and squeeze lovingly. A sense of guilt still lingered. If he would have just let Louis spank him last night, this wouldn’t have been an issue.

 

Liam stopped spanking with the hand and picked up the belt. He folded it in half and tucked the buckle in his hand as his dad has shown him. Niall had been thrashing about that he didn’t even know Liam’s change until he felt the leather slap across his upturned backside.

 

“AHH!” He screeched.

 

Louis couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Liam did not strike him that hard to deserve such a reaction. “Give it a rest Niall.” His words fell on deaf ears as the belt fell again.

 

Liam brought the belt another three times across Niall’s rump. He set the belt to the side and brought Niall to stand between his knees. The blonde’s will of not crying had failed when the belt had struck. Tears slide down his cheeks.

 

His hands reached behind him to rub his burning cheeks. His sad lip pouted making the seventeen year old look mightily younger. Liam reached for the other boy’s hands and brought them to still in front of him.

 

“That is not for you refusing to get up when I told you to do. You still have five coming for that.” Niall’s jaw dropped at the announcement. He even did a little stomp of his foot in frustration. Zayn couldn’t help but hide the smile behind his cup. Niall was just too cute even if tried to fight off that reputation.

 

“No sir.” Liam tugged on the wrists in his hands. “Those were just to get your attention. Do I have it now?” 

 

Niall contemplated for a minute. The belt still lay on the table next to him. His backside already burned something fierce. Finally he released a heavy sigh and nodded. 

 

Liam’s thumb lovingly rubbed against the skin he held. A small gesture of relief and encouragement. “Good. Let’s go take care of your dirty mouth then you can eat lunch.”

 

“Like he’ll want to eat then.” Harry grumbled from his seat next to Louis. 

 

Louis hand reached under the table and landed on Harry’s knee giving a sharp slap. It was a silent reprimand for his cheek. The hand didn’t leave Harry’s knee and rested there rubbing gentle circles.

 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered.

 

Niall gave his best mate a smile despite his tears still sliding down his face. Liam’s hand this time held Niall’s and they walked together. The fight waned from Niall thankfully, but that didn’t stop Niall from whimpering a sad “no” as they crossed the kitchen. 

 

Liam shushed him softly. “Yes” was all he said in response.

 

As they neared the bathroom again, Liam stopped outside the door. “You’re going to stand in the corner for eight minutes with the soap in your mouth. Go ahead and put your nose in that corner.” He indicated where the two kitchen walls joined. Shuffling his feet sadly, Niall took the few steps to the corner. His head landed with a thud. He hated being in the corner.

 

Niall had always been a squirrely kid and being still was never an enjoyable time, so standing in the corner was torture. Especially when he’d be scolded for fidgeting too much. Liam soon returned behind him and put one of his large hands on the back of Niall’s neck. He gently squeezed while rotating Niall to face him. “Open please.” He asked gently.

 

Tears automatically started again as the strong scent of the soap hit his nostrils. “I’m sorry, Li.” Niall whined. 

 

“I know you are Niall, but you know our family rules. Come on, Niallers.” He lovingly stroked the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

 

Tears came hrader with the tenderness of Liam. He didn’t want to have his mouth washed out with soap, but worse he hated fighting with his big brothers. They loved him and wanted the best for him.

 

Slowly his jaw opened. “Thank you.” Liam spoke as he moved the soap into Niall’s mouth. “Bite.” Waiting for Niall to obey, he squeezed Niall’s neck softly encouraging him. Once the soap was secure between Niall’s teeth, Liam’s hand went to his shoulders and rotated the boy back into the corner.

 

“Eight minutes start now.” He looked at his watch. “I’ll come get you when it’s over. Don’t move.” He tapped Niall’s bottom in warning before walking away.

 

With that gentle tap, Niall remembered the pain for the earlier spanking. It had nearly disappeared as he realizes Liam had not been giving it his all to spank Niall even with the belt. The minutes slowly ticked by and Niall thumped his head softly on the wall giving him some way to fidget. 

 

“Niall. Stand still.” The command came from Zayn. Though they couldn’t actually see the boy around the corner, Zayn knew the source of the soft thuds. Niall stopped instantly and groaned with the soap still between his lips.

 

His jaw was getting sore holding the soap as still as possible. Any time he straightened his head, droplets of soap suds slid down the back of his throat causing him to cough. “Ith it thime, yet?” He mumbled around the soap. Surely eight minutes had expired by now.

 

“Three more minutes.” Liam called out from his spot at the kitchen table. 

 

The “ugh” that came from the corner made the other boys smile, even Harry who smiled more out of sympathy. 

 

It always amazed Niall how much he could hear when he was still and stuck in the corner. He heard the breathy laugh of Zayn when Louis made a wise crack, the scrapping of a fork against a plate, and the tick of the clock above the fireplace in the living room. Finally he heard the foot falls of Liam’s feet coming behind him.

 

“Good job, Niallers.” He praised with a ruffle of Niall’s head. “Go spit that in the trash and rinse. Be quick about it and you can come eat. Make it quick please.” 

 

Liam smiled as heard a relieved “yuck” from Niall scurrying to the bathroom before he returned to finish his lunch. The other three had finished but didn’t have anything to call them away from the table, so they waited for Niall to join and eat. A plate of sandwiches, crisps and fruit waited Niall who finally managed to make it to the table.

 

“Thanks.” He shyly said as he gingerly sat fussing for dramatic purposes. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Sometimes the younger boy’s theatrics were just too much. Niall’s chair was next to Zayn and he hooked his foot around the chair leg pulling it closer to him. Close enough to reached out and run a hand down Niall’s back comforting him. The two stayed connected as Niall trudged through his lunch. The after taste of the soap tainting any hopes of enjoying his lunch. The presences of the belt still next to Liam’s plate did not help the food settle any either. 

 

Finally all the plates were empty and Liam wanted to get the second half of Niall’s punishment over. He reached over for the belt. “Niallers, we have some business to take care of. Would you like to join me in the study?” 

 

“No.” He whimpered into Zayn’s shoulder where his head had rested for a few moments. 

 

Zayn’s shoulders shook as he chuckled softly. “Go on, Niall. Get it over with and then we can cuddle on the couch and watch the rest of that footie match.” 

 

“Please. I don’t want the belt.” Niall turned his head into Zayn’s shoulder hiding.

 

Louis did not want another fight and was losing his patience. “Niall James. You get your bum into that study or I will take the belt to you before Liam gets his licks in. Is that what you want?”

 

Everyone froze from a little bit of shock at Louis’ impatience. “Louis.” Liam scolded. “I’ve got this.” 

 

“Obviously not.” Louis shot back. He gave Niall a dangerous glare challenging the boy to move. “Liam, give me that belt.” Niall’s eyes widen in fear and tears burned.

 

“No.” Liam answered. “This is not your job right now. Niall to the study please.” 

 

Niall didn’t move instantly but after Zayn shook him slightly and whispered something into the blonde’s ear, he slowly got up from his chair. Liam glared at Louis mumbling something under his breath as he followed Niall from the kitchen shortly after.

 

Louis wore a smug smile. Zayn stared at him in disbelief. “What was that?” He accused.

 

“It worked didn’t it?” His eyebrows danced.

 

“You weren’t going to belt him were you?” Harry squeaked from beside Louis.

 

“Of course I was if he pushed me to, but I knew Niall would go.” 

 

The sunlight filtered into the study giving it a soft glow welcoming Niall into the room he didn’t spend a lot of time in. Zayn enjoyed disappearing into the solitude of this room with the shelves of books. Liam would come in here to write music occasionally as well. 

 

Liam came in and shut the door behind him. Dropping the belt on one of the two overstuffed lounge chairs, he took a look at Niall who still seemed a little shaken by Louis’ outburst and Liam couldn’t help but feel the need to hug his little brother. “Come here.” He opened his arms. 

 

Niall rushed into Liam’s strong and protective arms. Despite what was about to happen and the pain the boy would bring to his backside, Niall relished the comfort of being in Liam’s arms. After a few minutes of the two rocking back and forth, Liam knew they needed to go ahead and get the unpleasant business done. 

 

“Ok buddy, let’s get this over with so you can go have that cuddle with Zaynie.” Liam said as he directed Niall towards the chair. 

 

Niall gnawed on his lower lip but followed easily. With Liam seated, the routine they’ve nearly perfected went into action. Liam directed Niall to stand between his knees and grabbed hold Niall’s hands in front of him. 

 

“We’re going to deal with the original misbehavior before you get the belt. Are you supposed to engage on Twitter?” Liam’s Daddy Direction voice had also been perfected.

 

“No.” He whispered.

 

“No you’re not. Now just getting into it with some bloke on Twitter would not have earned you a sore bottom. However, what you said is definitely getting you a warmed backside. You know better because we’ve been over this. You have to be careful with your words now. Freya is going to have to do a lot of extra work because of your fingers this afternoon. That’s not very fair to her, right?” Niall shook his head feeling the guilt settle in with a heavy thud.

 

“Alright, let’s get your trousers down.” Liam’s fingers went for the front button on Niall’s denim jeans. His stomach sank as he watched with a mix of fear and horror. The heavy weighted material dropped off his hips. Liam pulled and guided Niall so he tipped over his broad lap. With a quick adjustment, Niall felt secure in the childish position.

 

“Now if you weren’t going to be getting the belt, I’d slipper you, but I think I can get the message through with my hand. What do you think?” Liam’s hand rested on Niall’s backside without any thought.

 

Niall’s head however raced with thoughts. A tap on his bum drew him back into the presence. He quickly processed what Liam had asked. “Yes.” He finally got out.

 

Liam lightly shook his head. Time to get going so Niall’s mind would quit running in hyperdrive as it tended to do before a spanking. He lifted his hand to about his shoulder height before bringing it down with a thunderous splat. These were going to be more impactful than those little pats he gave Niall in the kitchen.

 

“AHH!” Niall instantly yelled more from shock of the intensity. “Liam!” 

 

“Hold on, little buddy. I’m going to make sure I make an impression this time.” He wasn’t going to need the slipper to ensure Niall learned. 

 

It only took about ten smacks before Niall was writhing around Liam’s lap attempting to dodge the heavy hand. “Niall, stop your wiggling or you’ll get it on your legs.” 

 

“Not so hard Liam. That hurts!” He cried. Tears coming faster than before.

 

“Would you like the slipper instead?” Liam offered.

 

“NO!” Niall shouted.

 

“Ok then.” Liam said and landed another strong set across Niall’s rump. Now the blonde was openly crying. By the time Liam’s hand rested on the upturned rear, Niall’s shoulder shook with the sobs. The redness spread down the white legs peeking out from below Niall’s pants. Giving him a few minutes to collect himself, Liam gingerly rubbed Niall’s thighs.

 

“Alright little buddy. Let’s finish this.” Liam tapped lightly where his hand rested.

 

Niall knew what was coming but he didn’t want it. He wouldn't make it. This was one of his worst spankings he’d gotten from Liam and he didn’t want anymore. 

 

He shuddered. “Please Li. No more. I can’t.”

 

“Come on Niallers. Five with the belt. That’s it.” Liam tried to coax the boy rubbing with a little more vigor on Niall’s thigh.

 

“No.” He sobbed.

 

Liam knew he would have to take control of Niall and easily lifted the boy to stand on wobbly feet. He directed a sniffling and shuffling Niall to the arm of the sofa that lined the wall. This place gave him a little more room to swing the belt and allow Niall the security of the couch under him rather than standing. 

 

Niall tucked his head into his folded arms under him. That was until he felt two different sensations behind him. First it was the roughness of the cotton scraping across his hot bottom and then it was the coolness of the air condition. He knew that meant Liam had lowered his pants and he was about to receive the belt on the bare. 

  
He went hysterical as the thought settled in his brain. “No!” He shouted and cried covering his backside with both hands attempting to protect the already sore area of his body. “Not bare!” He screamed.

 

Liam, instead of getting furious, simply came around to where Niall’s head rested on the couch. He dipped down low and put his hand in the bottle blonde hair. “I know you already hurt, but you can’t change my mind. You need to accept the consequences of your actions.”

 

“No. I can’t. It’ll hurt!” He cried tears pouring breaking Liam’s heart.

 

“I know baby, but you do not cuss at me and tell me no. Please move your hands.” Liam said standing back up and returning to his location. The belt already in his hands.

 

“No. No. No.” Niall repeated. Liam just wanted to get it over with.

 

“Niall James.” He scolded softly. “You either move your hands or I’m going to strap your thighs. Do you want that?” 

 

Niall continued to cry no leaving his hands protecting his backside. Liam didn’t want to follow through because he was afraid of causing the boy injury. He actually contemplated calling in Louis. He was tougher than Liam when it came to disciplining the boys. Growing up with all his younger siblings, he had a lot more practice at disciplining than Liam. 

 

“Last chance, Niallers.” He willed the younger boy to listen. But Niall continued to cry clutching his bottom with both hands. Liam squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath releasing his fears and steeled himself.

 

Taking aim, he landed the belt at the uppermost of Niall’s thighs. A red stripe revealed its precise location. Niall screeched to high decibels as he moved his hands to cover the new welt. “OWW!” He hollered.

 

Liam’s gut churned and his heart broke. “Niall, I’m sorry but I told you what would happen. Now please move your hands out of the way.”

 

Back in the kitchen, Harry and Louis had clean up duty and were washing the dishes easily laughing and talking between the two. Zayn sat on the large kitchen island joining in on the conversation. That was until they heard Niall’s loud cries carrying through the house from the study. Harry froze drying a plate in his hands. He hated hearing Niall cry and to hear him screaming like that worried him. 

 

“That sounds bad.” Harry noted softly. Louis patted him on the bum lightly giving him a sad smile.

 

“Niall will be ok. He needed a good hiding for his crummy attitude.” Louis took the dish from Harry and put it in the cupboard. “Glad Liam drew the short straw though.”

 

Zayn’s ear was tuned toward the study. “I think I’m going to go check on things. Something’s not right.”

 

Louis was going to tell him not to intervene but Zayn was already out of the kitchen and heading to the study. He knocked softly though it couldn’t be heard over Niall’s absolute gutted sobs. He entered the room and saw Liam standing over Niall’s half naked body holding the belt.

 

Niall clutched his bottom with both hands screeching in broken sobs. Zayn came in and put a hand on Liam’s shoulders surprising the boy. Liam’s eyes showed the pain and hurt he was feeling having caused Niall such pain. Zayn squeezed his shoulder. “How about I help?” Zayn offered.

 

Liam held out of the belt in hopes that Zayn would finish it off, but Zayn shook his head quickly. “Yeah that ain't happening.” Zayn could never strap either of the boys. It was a stretch if he used anything but his hand.

 

He walked over to Niall on the couch and sat in front of the sobbing boy’s head. “Niallers, give me your hands. Let Liam finish. You’ll be ok.”

 

Niall couldn’t hear Zayn but he soon felt fingers carding through his hair. Zayn slowly comforted the boy whose sobs slowed enough to realize Zayn was sitting on the couch with him. Zayn tried again. “Niall, give me your hands now.” 

 

“It hurts.” Niall cried gripping tightly to his poor thighs. 

 

Zayn prepared himself and grabbed at Niall’s arms with a little show of force. Niall felt exhausted and as much as he didn’t want to get the belt anymore, he also didn’t have enough energy to fight Zayn. Noting the small victory, Liam returned to his spot. He placed a comforting hand on Niall’s lower back. The t-shirt Niall wore had ridden up and Liam touched bare skin. 

 

“I’m going to go fast so we can be done, Niallers. Be still.” He warned gently and looked at Zayn with a broken smile. Zayn gave him an encouraging nod and gripped Niall’s wrist tightly before leaning over and kissing the top of Niall’s head. 

 

Liam lined up the belt across Niall’s cherry red bum. The angry red welt on his thighs stood out across his white thighs. He steeled himself and brough the belt back. He was swinging with about half strength but Niall cried and sobbed as if he was being whipped by the Hulk. 

 

Four stripes across the red bottom later, Liam returned the belt to the cupboard where it lived unknown to anyone outside of their little family. Niall maintained his position over the arm of the sofa sobbing sadly and apologizing over and over again. “I’m sorry.” He stammered. 

 

Liam came over and lifted Niall easily and carried him to the chair. Niall clung tightly to Liam. Gently as possible, Liam lowered them, but the material from Liam’s jeans came in contact with Niall’s bum causing him to cry fresh tears. Liam adjusted him as best as he could angling his bum away from his lap. Niall nuzzled into Liam’s chest as Liam rocked him and repeated how much he loved the small Irishman. How he was proud of him. And anything he could to comfort Niall.

 

Zayn watched for a bit, but decided that Liam and Niall needed some time alone. He stood and came to the snuggled pair. He put a hand on Liam’s shoulder again. Liam looked up to the dark hair boy. “Thanks.” He whispered.

 

He couldn’t resist. Zayn leaned over and met Liam’s lips with a kiss. Liam breathed in the sweet mixture of cigarettes, acrylic paint and aftershave that was Zayn. When they finally broke, Liam couldn’t help the smile that engulfed his face. The two had been on again and off again and had a very complicated relationship, but Liam appreciated that moment. Zayn matched his smile and gave a sweet, sultry wink. Then he leaned down and gave Niall another kiss on his head before whispering goodbye.

 

Niall continued to cry soaking Liam’s shirt completely unaware and uncaring that he was completely bare from the waist down and his battered backside was on display. He instead was more concerned about the tight grip he currently had on Liam and ensuring he wouldn’t let go. Liam continued to rock slightly and whisper words of affirmation occasionally until Niall calmed. His hand played Niall’s hair slowly and eventually Liam noticed Niall’s tears had faded and his breathing evened. The boy had fallen asleep.

 

He considered his options. Attempting to stand with Niall would probably wake him, and if he didn’t wake him, where would he take him? The couch? Somehow get the door open and carry him upstairs? He still didn’t have his pants on and Liam wasn’t sure Niall would appreciate being parade through the house half naked. Though all the boys had seen Niall's everything before. Instead Liam just settled in and decided he would relax for a kip if he could.

 

He must have succeed because the next thing he knew, Niall was shifting in his lap whimpering at the soreness of his rump. “Hey.” Liam softly spoke running his hands over the boy’s back and down to the heated flesh. “How was your nap?”

 

Niall snuggled in closer still waking and didn’t respond. Liam smiled at the burrowing boy. Niall was easily the snuggliest of the bunch. He loved being held. Often came and curled up next to one of the boys on the couch and even enjoyed perching himself in a lap on occasion. Liam gave him another minute or two, but then he spoke again. “Niallers, let’s get you dressed.”

 

“Do I have to?” Niall groaned as he rolled. “Damn, Li. You literally blistered my tail.” He carefully rolled off Liam’s lap and finally got a good post-spanking rub. Liam laughed lightly.

 

“You had to make it ten times harder.” He stood to go and retrieve the discarded underpants. “Want the jeans?” 

 

“Hell no.” Niall quipped. 

 

“Niallers. Really?” He scolded. “Can you not control your mouth at all?”

 

Niall laughed, “Nope. No control.” But at the serious look Liam wore currently, he quickly added. “Sorry.” And continued rubbing his butt unashamedly.

 

Liam handed him his pants. He hissed as the fabric settled into place and gave a semi-mean look toward Liam who watched cautiously. “Are we good?” Every time Liam had to dole out a spanking, he worried Niall wouldn’t forgive him or hate him forever. 

 

“Well my ass is on fire, but I still love ya.” Niall’s jovial smile returned until Liam gave him a good pop on his already sore rump. “Ow!”

 

“I swear to you, kid, cut the swearing.” It was something management was trying to break Niall of because they couldn’t have the innocent one running off his mouth. Especially when they couldn’t sensor or edit interviews. Liam had been charged with curbing the swearing and he was failing.

 

“Sorry.” Niall whimpered rubbing the newest sting. His lip trembled slightly as he tried sucking in the fresh tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t do well with being scolded after spankings. He tended to be pretty sensitive for a bit. 

 

Quickly Liam collected Niall in his arms. “Come here. You’re alright.” Niall’s forehead rested on Liam’s shoulder while Liam’s hands rubbed his back tenderly. “Let’s go find Zayn.”

 

They entered the living room to find Harry and Louis snuggled together on the extra large recliner and Zayn lounging on the couch. He sat up as Niall and Liam emerged from the hallway leading to the study holding hands. “Baby.” Zayn said sweetly holding out his arms.

 

Niall jetted to fling himself into Zayn’s comfort. The older boy accepted Niall’s snuggles and laid the two back against the couch. “How’s your bum?” Zayn asked running his hand all over Niall’s torso.

 

“It hurts.” He replied sadly poking out his lower lip.

 

Liam came and sat at the end of the couch maneuvering Niall’s bare feet into his lap to make room. Zayn leaned over and kissed Niall’s temple in response. 

 

Louis spoke up from the tangle of limbs. “Niall, you can’t piss Liam off like that and escape unscathed.” Niall rolled his eyes. “Shut up Lou.” 

 

That reminded Liam of something. He flicked Niall’s knee lightly drawing his attention from the cocoon of comfort. “I think you owe someone an apology for the way you spoke earlier.” He had forgotten earlier about whom Niall’s awful attitude had been directed to. 

 

Niall turned a slight pink at the reminder. “Sorry Louis for cursing at you and being an …” Liam’s hand raised ready to pop the turned rump, but Niall corrected himself. “A jerk.” He smiled sheepishly at Liam who smiled before lowering his hand on Niall’s calf and giving it a gentle squeeze. Small victories.

 

“It’s all good, Niallers.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry who had been unusually quiet. The long-haired boy revealed in the attention and moaned slightly and snuggled in closer to Louis’ side.

 

And it was all good for Niall as he rested his head back into Zayn’s lap as the long, thin fingers scratched at his scalp. Reaching behind him, he blindly groped until he found Liam’s large hand where it rested on his hip. Liam noticed and smiled as he grabbed Niall’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 

 

The blue eyes looked behind him and he gave a weak smile to Liam before looking over where Louis and Harry were tangled together and finally he looked up at Zayn’s dark features. He was in love with the life he was living no matter how sore his backside ached at the current moment.


End file.
